


Loving Arms

by willneverbeordinary



Series: Rhinky Halloween [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Rhett, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Consensual Non-Consent, Dildos, Enemas, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Spreader Bars, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Link, hyponatremia, it's tentacle dildos what can i say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: They're away this Halloween so no one is throwing a party but that doesn't mean Rhett hasn't bought toys. Six of them, to be exact. Six various tentacle dildos that he's now telling Link about, hoping that for their third year of Halloween adventures in the bedroom, Link is going to be willing to flip the script.





	1. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> See endnotes if you need some more information on the actual scene! If you just want the smut, go to chapter 2. Aftercare is in chapter 3, and then there's some OT4 in the last chapter. Happy Halloween!

Rhett lets the almost fluorescent-looking blue tentacle toy in his hand flop around as he speaks and Link reaches out and takes it from him with a grunt.

"Stop that," Link tells him, voice curt.

Rhett shrugs. "Okay."

"Right." Link puts the tentacle to the side on the bed and turns to Rhett. "This is your idea for Halloween? What kinda party are ya gonna host, man?"

"I was thinking, it's better if it's just us."

Link raises his eyebrows. "Huh, just us?"

"Yeah." Rhett nods. He tugs at the hem of his t-shirt. "We're not home for Halloween anyway–"

"Oh, right, Bleak Creek Conversation."

"So it won't be  _ on _ Halloween, but, I– it'll be around that time and it'll just be us. No wives or anythin'."

Link hums at him. His gaze drifts over to the collection of tentacles. Rhett follows his gaze to the toys. Six. Six toys that Rhett bought on impulse, ears burning and skin tingling as he made the purchase.

"And these?" Link nods at them. Reaches out and just barely skims his fingers down the length of one of them.

Rhett swallows hard. "I– uh–"

"Are they– for me? Or?" Link raises his eyebrows again. Long fingers dance over fluorescent green silicon.

Heat burns along Rhett's skin. It rushes up his neck and down his chest. Settles pink and glowing on his cheeks. He ducks his head.

"Me?" He tugs at his shirt again and a nervous smile tugs at his lips. "I, you know, wanted to– try–" He falters, insides twisting into an uncomfortable knot. "Like you've never thought about it!"

Link just looks at him. Tilts his head a little. "You wanna try tentacle sex."

"Well, actually, they're arms. Tentacles are a little different, technically."

Link rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man. The point is, you bought a whole bunch of toys and no one calls them 'arms' and you're into some tentacle stuff."

Rhett furrows his brow. "No, I just–  _ you  _ brought it up, remember?"

"Yeah, because I asked you if you've ever thought about it."

"It's not like– it's not something  _ obscure _ , it-it-it's, hey, listen, I'm just saying–"

"I'm not judging you."

Rhett scoffs at him and Link just shrugs.

"Yeah, okay," Rhett throws at him. "You've never called me a weirdo. You've never said that I'm– told me it's– said things like 'what's wrong with you', that's never happened."

"Alright, alright, alright, I get your point!"

Rhett tries to relax his shoulders. He takes a deep and unclenches his jaw.

Link's expression softens. "I'm sorry, Rhett. Do you want to tell me what– tell me about uh– these? What you wanna do?"

He picks up the tentacle sleeve and Rhett squeezes his eyes shut for a second. His heart is bouncing in his chest; wild and strong and just a little bit nervous. 

He makes himself look at Link. "So, uh, I don't know if we're gonna use that one–"

Link turns if over. Sticks two fingers into it. Rhett groans and catches the way Link's lips quirk as he looks up, meeting Rhett's eyes. Rhett looks down.

"--it-it um, well, I'm not sure if I'll have the right, you know, vibe that I– for, you know, what I'm thinking."

Link catches his eyes again and wraps his thumb and two fingers around the sleeve, stroking downwards once. Rhett grabs the bedding. Curls his fingers into the fabric, scrunching it up.

"Which is?"

He doesn't look at Link. He clutches at the bedding, sound of his pulse rushing in his ear warping the noises falling past his lips, making them feel distant.

"Um, me, in a– a– cave and, you know, some kinda creature finding me– a tentacle creature– and it uh– wants to–"

"Breed you?"

The air leaves Rhett's lungs in a rush. He bites his bottom lip, nodding. An involuntary noise makes its way past his lips and he kneads at the bed covers.

"Yes."

"Oh." Link puts the toy down, brow furrowed. "So, you wanna try– you want– well– I didn't know you– are you, like, into the other side of it?"

"You mean– what do you mean?"

"Well. We are into the, like, fantasy, I guess, of you knocking me up. I didn't know you, um, were into it the other way around, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rhett nods. "I am."

There's a silence and breaking it feels like trying to move something heavy out of the way, like pushing open a reluctant door, muscles tight and straining with effort as it budges slowly, inch by inch.

"But you're not?" Rhett finally manages and it's as if everything is fragile, like they're a perfect picture painted on glass and it might shatter if the wrong words hit it.

"Oh!" Link's surprised face gives way to a grin. "I'm very much into it."

The relief is instant. Soft and cool. Rhett eases up on his white-knuckled grip.

"So," he breathes, that one word shivering with anticipation in the space between them.

Link looks at him with hooded eyes. "Tell me what you want, baby, and I'm gonna make your dreams come true."

A shiver runs down Rhett's spine. His heart trembles happily, excited. He laughs. Nods. Bites his lip.

"Alright. Okay."

"So?"

"So, you'll have to work out the details but– so I want the longer ones wrapped around my legs and something to keep me from moving–"

"We have that spreader bar–"

"Yeah, yeah, and, uh, a third one could fuck me–"

"Do some spelunking."

Rhett huffs a breath through his nose, not exactly laughing, and mumbles an 'oh gosh' under his breath. Link just grins at him.

"You got a lot of these," Link says then, lifting one of those 30 or something inch tentacles. It's a light-neon-pink thing and he coils it around his wrist, eyes flicking up to meet Rhett's.

"Yup. Four."

Link turns his hand. Arches an eyebrow. "Leaves one of em free to–"

"To?" Rhett smooths a hand down his beard. "Explore?"

"To fuck your mouth," Link tells him, one eyebrow arched and a hint of teeth in his smile.

Rhett goes warm all over. He gives a small nod, shrugging.

Link drops the toy back into the small pile and tilts his head. "I should probably blindfold you. Easier to make these into one tentacle monster if you can't see, you know what I'm saying?"

Rhett is nodding again. He fidgets with his own fingers. Shifts where he sits as something hot and excited twists around inside.

Link is grinning at him. Shakes his head with a 'dang, Rhett'. His eyes go back to the toys and he strokes the thicker, shorter one of them experimentally, eyes flicking up to meet Rhett's again and it knocks the air from Rhett's lungs and it spills past his lips in a thick groan.

"You sure about this one?" It's the biggest one, a dark purple thing with a row of dusty dark green suckers. Link picks it up from the heap between them on the bed. "It's bigger than a soda can, brother."

There's another shiver down Rhett's spine and he swallows hard again and heat rolls through him, thick and pleasant.

"Well. Just the base of it, the tip ain't too big," he says and Link's expression changes; lazily shifts to something intrigued, something that's just a little dark at the edges, and Rhett's heart flutters wildly.

There's a flutter of inhales and exhales and then there's the roughness of Link's voice when he speaks again. "You wanna see how much you can take?"

Rhett looks at him and there it is; brushstrokes of something a little sadistic coloring Link's voice and flickering in his expression. And there's something in Rhett that responds to it, rises up inside him and reaches greedily towards it. He clamps down on a whimpering moan, hands sweaty where his palms are pressed flat against the bed.

"Yeah," he whispers because he can barely breathe. His pulse is roaring and his breathing is shallow and he's lightheaded with it.

"Alright," Link says, eyes glinting.

This time Rhett does moan.


	2. The Tentacle Monster

The cave floor isn't cold but Rhett shivers and tucks his arms a little closer to his body. Cheek to the stone, he breathes quick and shaky huffs of air, holding himself as still as he can. The strange creature or creatures that have wound themselves around his ankles curiously moves a few, slow inches and Rhett holds his breath. The vine-like appendages don't move further and Rhett breathes out slowly only to startle and yelp as something slides up the inside of his thigh. It's slick and leaves a trail cooling on Rhett's skin. He turns his head but it's pitch black. His heart trembles as the creature caresses his skin, slowly sliding upwards. His breathing comes in thick gasps and low groans that shift to little whimpers when the tentacle reaches the crease of his thigh.

He tries to close his legs and can't; he's held spread open. The tentacle wiggles and slides between his cheeks and Rhett tries to kick and buck and press his legs closed and it's all useless and the tentacle begins to squirm against his hole. The heat from his body is slowly warming the stone where he lies. The tentacles around his ankles hold him in place. Rhett's heart is reverberating against the ground, its panicked fluttering bouncing right back. He breathes harshly through his nose. Clenches his teeth, his fists. The tentacle squirms inside him slowly, steadily, filling him up relentlessly and with a weak moan, Rhett stops fighting. 

The tentacle pushes in a good few inches and he moans weakly again as it forces itself deeper inside his body, making him open up to it. Then it starts moving. Slides out and wiggles back inside. Over and over, fucking him open with slick thrust and he can do nothing but lie there and take it. His fingers form claws that scratch uselessly at the ground and he moans, long and low, as the tentacle plunges deeper. It keeps going. Happily burying even deeper and Rhett twists a little, lifting up on his elbows, his gaze jumping to his belly, even if it's too dark to see, as if he would see a bulge. It _ moves _ as if it's trying to plow his stomach and he groans thickly, hips twitching helplessly.

It keeps a slow, gentle rhythm. Rhett rests his head against the ground, cheek pressed against hard stone, breathing steady and deep. His eyes flutter. Thick, glowing heat settles in his limbs and he moans softly with each wiggling of the appendix as it slides in and out, in and out, deep and deeper still.

With a groan, Rhett tries to spread his legs just a little, but he's still held too tightly, so he cants his hips and the creature gives a slightly harder thrust that punches a moan form him. He curls his fingers against the ground and rolls his hips.

"C'mon," Rhett says so so quietly as he rolls his hips again.

Instead of going harder, the tentacle slows down to an almost stop, just a little wiggle. Rhett shifts on the ground and looks over his shoulder into the dark. The slide of another tentacle slithering against his side and up his back has him jolting before settling down. He holds perfectly still as it moves closer to his shoulder. It leaves a tacky trail of something slick on his skin as it slides along his neck.

Rhett turns his head. He's barely breathing.

It wiggles and moves; slides against his cheek and bumps against his jaw. Rhett squeezes his eyes shut and presses his lips closed, breathing harshly through his nose and he keeps turning away. The tentacle backs off a little and he releases the breath he had been holding only to squeak when the one in his ass moves again. The one near his face nudges his cheek again and glides over his mouth. Rhett swallows hard before slowly parting his lips.

His heart hammers as the tentacle slips into his mouth. The other ones have settled down as the one pushing past his lips is sliding slowly to the back of his throat.

Rhett gags.

The tentacle slides out a little, but then it pushes back in again, and Rhett chokes on it even more violently; throat working to force it back out. Mercifully, it retreats, but it only goes so far before nudging back deeper inside. He groans. Twists his body and tries to turn his head. 

The tentacle slips out.

He breathes harshly, a little spit running into his beard as he tries to gather himself. The tentacle returns before he can; bumping insistently against his lips.

"Yeah, okay," he breathes before opening his mouth again.

Again he gags and he jerks his head back and the tentacle slips from his mouth. As soon as it's out, it moves back to slither inside again and Rhett lets out a grunt as he lets it. This time it doesn't go as deep. Rhett tries to bob his head and is met with an enthusiastic wiggle and a thrust that rams the tip of the thing against the back of his throat once more causing him to gag again and he coughs around it when it doesn't pull out this time. It starts moving and Rhett makes a noise of protest that does nothing to deter it. Suddenly, it's thrusting way too deep, and even if it's slow, it pushes in steadily and unrelenting and doesn't start pulling back out until it physically can't go further.

Rhett is drooling and struggling to breathe. He keeps making noises in the back of his throat as tears gather in the corners of his eyes. Panic drums through his veins with every beat of his heart as it gets more and more difficult to breathe with his mouth full. The thought that it will try to force it way down his throat racks a shudder through him and he scrambles to grab it and try to slow it down. It wriggles as he closes his fingers around it but then it goes still. Rhett pulls on it experimentally and it slips out a little. With a gasp he pulls off it and draws shaky breaths, gulping down air and trying to calm the shaking in his limbs.

He rests his forehead against the cool ground. The tentacle is still in a firm grip in his hand and it hasn't tried to move until it coils around his arm.

"No, no, no." His voice is scratchy with fear and horse from the abuse and he clenches his fist hard around the appendage.

It doesn't keep moving and Rhett relaxes. He pulls his hand closer to his face and when he feels it again his lips again, his belly flips and a shiver goes through him.

"Let me–" he breathes and it stays complacent as he wraps his lips around the tip and suck softly.

With a moan, he takes more of it into his mouth and this time it doesn't try and choke him. Rhett starts moving his head. Starts sucking it off and as he does the one still in his ass starts moving gently again. He shifts his hips with a muffled groan as he starts bobbing his head with more enthusiasm, getting the tentacle that's fucking him to start thrusting steadily again. It doesn't take long for him to let the tentacle in his mouth slip free as he rolls his hips, grunting as he chases his release.

The tentacle in his ass retreats unexpectedly and Rhett bites off a curse, wiggling his hips, but then there's another nudge to his hole and he holds his breath. Another tentacle starts to push in, his rim flutters but gives, letting the new tentacle fill him up. His heart hammers. Swells against his ribs in a quick rhythm. The girth and texture of this tentacle is entirely different and it keeps forcing itself inside, the smaller tip of it swelling into something unbelievably _ thick _ and Rhett whimpers. He tries to shift, move, tries to make it stop, pause, just _ slow down _just a second for him to adjust to the impossible size of it but it just keeps going. 

Rhett wines. It can't fit. He's wet and open and this tentacle is also silky slick with something slippery but it's just so big. He's taken the tip of it and it's fucking in and out of his stretched, trembling hole, and he's panting with each thrust as it tries to plunge deeper. It seems impossible but it's relentless and with another whine Rhett collapses back against the ground, giving up. With unforgiving, steady thrusts it fucks into him, the fat girth forcing its way inside. He's panting, every breath a whimpering moan, and there's a gentle touch, a squeeze against his leg, and he mumbles out a slurred, messy, needy 'keep going' and the tentacle is pushed in a little deeper.

He growls. Rolls his hips. Curses when the tentacle starts fucking him and then he whining and withering against the ground. He grinds down, desperate and aching. The hard stone is uncomfortable but he doesn't stop moving.

"Fuck," he breathes as the tentacle picks up its speed.

It moves almost all the way out, enough that when it thrusts back in, it stretches him open again and again and again. His eyes start tearing up. He's panting open-mouthed; drooling, moaning, shaking. 

It goes on for a while and he's moaning helplessly, hole fluttering and cock throbbing. Then the tentacle slips out. Rhett makes a week noise. Gentle touches to his hips coax him to move and he struggles to shift onto his knees and elbows. He rests his forehead against the ground. Breathes heavily. Arousal is surging through his veins, thick and syrupy sweet, and he shifts on his knees at the blunt nudge against his hole. He rocks back a little. Unsteady, needy. His mouth falls open around a grateful moan as the new tentacle plunges inside. It gives a three-four slow thrusts and then it's fucking him fast.

The thrusts are almost brutal. The tentacle isn't as thick as the last one but it's moving with a lot more force and Rhett tries to push up onto his hands tries to move with it but a bruising grip on his hips keeps him still. With a whine he drops his head back down and lets his arms slide out in front of him as he rests his weight on his knees and forearms, forehead just above the ground as the creature fucks him roughly. 

"_ Fuck _, yes, like that, like that." His words dissolve into loud moans as his head starts to get even foggier with pleasure.

It buzzes through his pelvis, down his legs. A glowing heat amasses and builds and Rhett is drunk on it, chases it by rocking back steadily, his moans getting even louder. Then, at the peak of it, the electric burn of it implodes and rushes through him all at once as he comes hard and messily, spilling onto the ground as he mindlessly grinds back against the tentacle creature. 

He collapses against the ground with a wet sob; shockwaves of pleasure still going through him, and the creature follows him down, still moving. There's a fussy thought in his head - his safe word cradled at the back of his mind - and there's a distinct discomfort to how he's still being fucked, but it's also deeply satisfying that it doesn't let up, that he's pushed a little closer to his limit, and he doesn't protest. And it doesn't take that long for the tentacle cock to spill inside him and when it does Rhett manages a soft groan.

For a moment he thinks it's done with him, but then it pushes its cock inside him again and Rhett lets out a whimpering protest. After pushing in, it doesn't move, though, and he slowly relaxes. It gives a few shallow thrusts that make him growl but then it stills again and then there's a rush of _ something _ gushing into him. His eyes fly open and he scrambles onto his hands hand knees, one hand flying to press against his lower abdomen as it starts swelling. 

Rhett gasps. He splays his fingers. Presses his palm a little more firmly to the slightest swell of his belly. The creature is coming inside him, pumping him completely full, as much as his body can take, and Rhett feels dizzy. His belly is slowly growing and he groans as the odd, rushing pressure. 

He whines, getting onto his knees and cradling his stomach with both hands. The wild, panicked thought that he can't take another second, can't take the impossible fullness in his guts, has Rhett whimpering, close to tears, but then the creature is done and slips out wetly. Rhett sits down on his knees, holding his swollen belly, drawing weak, shaky breaths. He's completely fucked out and used and there's a warm, sated feeling settling in his entire body and lulling his mind into a soft content quietness.


	3. Wanna Cuddle?

"How are you feeling?" 

Link's voice reaches him slowly.

"M'fine," he manages, panting shallowly. His hands are still cradling the swell of his belly.

Gentle hands take his blindfold off. He keeps his eyes closed. Link strokes Rhett's damp hair from his forehead and kisses his temple.

Rhett blinks his eyes open. Link is crouched down next to him, eyes on Rhett's stomach. Warmth tingles down Rhett's spine.

"Wanna feel?" He reaches for Links hand and places it low on his abdomen. He pushes it out a little and it's still not as big as it feels, but Link's breath hitches anyway and Rhett smiles.

Link gets his other hand on Rhett. Sinks to his knees, tucked in close. He makes a small noise.

"Goll-y, you really looked pregnant, Rhett."

Rhett's face goes warm. He smiles.

"You like it?" he asks, and the look on Link's face sends a pleasant shiver down Rhett's spine.

" _ Yes _ ," Link says, voice rough and low.

Rhett tilts his head, leans in and kisses Link's lips. Link kisses him back. He slips his tongue into Rhett's mouth, grabs his jaw, kisses him roughly. Rhett hums. Sinks into the feeling of Link's hands on him; one at the back of his head and the other presses to his belly. 

When Link pulls back he looks dazed. Rhett quirks his lips. 

"You're lookin' like you're ready for another round," Rhett murmurs.

Link gives him a crooked grin. "Almost."

"Yeah." Rhett bites his lip, nodding. Then he grimaces. "I'm not."

There's an immediate flash of worry in Link's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Rhett gives a tired nod. Draws another shallow breath.

"Need to get this out," he tells Link.

He's stroking his belly and focusing on the pressure that's starting to turn into cramping.

"Alright. And maybe take a shower? You think you can do that? Or you want me to shower with you?"

Rhett nods and shakes his head. "I'll be fine."

There's another kiss, this time to his forehead, and Rhett closes his eyes. Link gets Rhett out of the spreader bar and then there are sounds of Link gathering up their toys and then exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Rhett blinks his eyes open and slowly gets to his feet. His intestines gurgle angrily and he hurries to lock the door.

Rhett takes his time showering and when he's done, he wraps himself in a soft, fluffy bathrobe Link got him. He finds Link on the bed and Link looks up and smiles when he sees Rhett. He pats the bed and Rhett shuffles over and falls down onto it with a grunt. He looks up at Link, face mashes into his pillow.

"Feeling okay?" Link asks him.

Rhett makes a noise in response. He curls up against Link. Link starts stroking his back and Rhett hums and closes his eyes.

"You're shivering, man."

He nods. Curls closer.

"Rhett?"

Rhett shrugs. Link puts his phone down and pushes Rhett onto his back, grabs his jaw, and asks Rhett to look at him. Slowly, Rhett opens his eyes.

"What?"

"Tell me how you're feeling, you're shaking!"

"S'fine, s'nothin', just a headache and some nausea. Jus' gimme somethin' to eat n' I'll be fine."

Link grumbles at him but reaches over and grabs the sports drink he'd already put on the bedside table for Rhett. He pushes it into Rhett's hand.

"Drink that and I'm making you a ham and cheese sandwich."

"Gluten-free bread," Rhett mumbles.

Link stops, halfway out of bed. "What?"

"M'doin'- tryin' a gluten-free diet. And use the vegan cheddar."

"Sure, buddy." He pats Rhett on the hip before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Rhett collapses back against the pillow.

It doesn't take that long for Link to return with a plate of grilled sandwiches and Rhett squints at him as he takes the plate.

"Didn't burn the house down? You still have all your fingers?" Rhett mumbles before taking as big of a bite as he can with his small mouth, barely chewing before he swallows and mashes more food into his mouth.

"Screw you, I can make a sandwich." 

Link has sat down next to him and picked up his phone. Doesn't really look at Rhett, but Rhett catches him glancing at him every five seconds.

"What? Do I have somethin' in my beard?" 

He tries to smile but is met with a deep frown only getting deeper.

Link touches his arm. "You're still shivering. Tell me if I hurt you. You gotta tell me if I did something, if you're– don't just tell me you're fine–"

Rhett sighs. "You didn't hurt me. I don't know– maybe I'm just tired?"

"Like, emotionally?"

"Probably, I don't know."

He gets a slow nod. Then Link shakes his head.

"What!" Rhett can't keep the hot burn of annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm just thinking, are your, you know–" Link gestures with both hands to his own stomach. "Your guts okay? It was a lot of water, could we like, have damaged something? Maybe we should look it up? See how– see if, like, water can get into your stomach when you do a shower enema? And maybe that why you're feeling nauseous, you know? It's a lot of water, you took a lot of water, babe."

Rhett purses his lips. "You're the one who tells me I shouldn't look up everything on my phone all the time because I'm too hypochondriac-y."

"Yeah, I know."

With a sigh, Rhett shoves the rest of the food into his mouth and says a muffled 'look it up then' at Link who's already bent over his phone. Rhett sighs again and puts the plate on the nightstand, lying down again and curling up. There's a dull, heavy ache in his head and he buries his face against Link's hip. Link pets through his hair and Rhett closes his eyes with a sigh.

"It can't go into your belly," Link tells him.

"'Course not," Rhett says. He curls an arm around Link's legs and snuggles up a little closer still.

"But a lot of freshwater can screw up the like, your levels of salt and that'll make you nauseous and fatigued and irritated."

Rhett scoffs, says under his breath " _ You _ make me sick n' tired."

"Fuck you, I'm worried about you, this is serious stuff, Rhett."

"Sorry." Rhett squeezes Link's hip. "So, how do we fix it."

Link sighs. "I don't know, more salt? I'll go find you some chips or something salty."

"Link?"

"Hm?"

"I'll be okay."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're gonna be okay, baby."

Link brings him chips and salty crackers and Rhett eats it in bed and can't help grinning at how Link tries to keep himself from saying something about it. Eventually the bag of chips is empty and Link puts the box of crackers away on the nightstand. He brushes some crumbs away with a scowl and Rhett gets his arms around him and pulls him down, hugging him close, Link making displeased noises all the while. 

He catches Link's wrists and muscles his arms against his chest. "M'dead."

Link's laugh is sudden, falling out all cattywampus. Happiness knocked onto its side by surprise.

"C'mon, man."

Rhett doesn't respond. Link wiggles uselessly against him.

"If you wanna cuddle, I'll cuddle you. You don't need to pull this, you know," Link says.

He speaks quietly, but there's not gentle softens sweetening his voice, and it slips through Rhett's defenses a lot more easily than anything honeyed would.

Warmth sweeps through Rhett. He squeezes Link harder.

Link mock-coughs, words coming out a little bit strained from having Rhett crushing his lungs. "Dead people don't squeeze like that."

Rhett squeezes harder. There's a giggle buzzing along his skin and it tumbles out as Link playfully kicks Rhett's legs with his heel. He holds on for a minute longer, for good measure, before he releases Link.

Link twists around, faces Rhett, smiling; cheeks a little red, eyelids a little heavy. The warmth inside Rhett goes a little tingly. He smiles back at Link.

"Thought you hated the dead move."

"A guy can change," Link offers.

Rhett hums at him.

"Wanna cuddle?"

If Link had lead with that, Rhett might have as said no. But in the moment they've created for themselves, with the lights turned low and the house empty, and both their guards down - just the two of them in their own little world - it's suddenly really easy to whisper 'yes'. And Rhett does and then he's cradled in Link's arm and Link is kissing his hair, murmuring something soft and soothing. There's a ball of happiness in the middle of Rhett's chest and a pleasant heaviness in his limbs and quietness in his head. He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his lips, wrapped up in Link's arms.


	4. Make It Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few days later, Link and Christy have invited Rhett and Jessie over on a stay in double-date. And someone's got a new, exciting idea that takes Rhett only a little by surprise.

He gets another piece of cheese from the platter and plops it into his mouth. Jessie and Link are deep in a discussion about something, heads leaned close, giggles drifting across the living room. Rhett smiles.

"They look cute," he says, turning towards Christy.

Christy is attacking the cheeses with gusto and doesn't look up when Rhett talks. She carefully spreads some blue cheese on a cracker and straightens up to take a bite and a sip of wine. He nudges her in the ribs with his elbow. She scowls at him.

"They'd make a cute couple." He nods towards Link and Jessie.

Jessie's hand touches Link's arm as she laughs and he smiles at her and his gaze doesn't leave her face. Heat prickles down Rhett's spine, sliding down his shoulders and settles glowing inside his ribs.

Christy looks over, mouth full of cheese. She covers her mouth with a hand and nods at Rhett.

She swallows and leans her elbows on the counter, looks up at Rhett. "Ya like seein' 'em together?"

The warmth in Rhett's chest flares up climbs to his cheek and he blushes.

"Maybe."

Christy grins as she hip checks him playfully. "Talk."

He shakes his head. A fizzy sort of laugh bubbles up and spills over. His blush deepens.

"Oh, come on, now, babe. Spill."

Rhett squirms. "It doesn't make me jealous, I don't know what– it's uh– nice."

"'Nice'," she snorts. She pauses for a while. Pokes at some crumbs on the counter. "How's it been, having him over?"

"How's it been for you?" Rhett counters. He busies himself with his wine, taking little sips, not looking at her.

From the corner of his eye, he sees her shrug.

"It's fine. Usually, he'll just drop the kids off at y'all's place and come home. He's always home before I go to bed," she says. Then she smiles. "He's actually cooked the times he's been home. Can ya believe it? Finally!"

"I can't believe he hasn't burned the house down."

"Well. The kids keep an eye on 'im."

Rhett laughs softly. Then he looks at Christy and she's looking back steadily. Something prickles at the back of his neck and he squirms. His cheeks grow warm as he speaks.

"I've tried to convince him to stay the night."

"I know," she says easily.

"I told him– them– Link could– he can sleep in our bed– doesn't have to sleep alone in the guest room–"

She snorts again. "Thought your dream was to sleep alone, not add more people to your bed."

She eats another piece of cheese. And another. Drinks some wine. Rhett tries to get his throat to relax its panicked grip on the words he's trying to say.

"But it's Link," he manages, finally.

She nods. Her hand draws big, soothing circles on his back.

"But it's Link," she repeats and that's all she needs to say.

They go back to polishing off the platter of cheese and then refill their wine glasses. Before they join Link and Jessie over on the couch, Christy holds Rhett back by the elbow. He stops and looks at her.

With a perfectly innocent expression, she asks "What about you and me?"

Some kind of emotion wraps around his throat and chest and squeezes and he struggles to breathe. He makes himself laugh.

"Yeah?"

She grins. "You should take me out on a date."

Rhett hums. His heart is hammering. He glances over at Link and Jessie and then he leans a little closer to Christy.

"Oh?" He says, voice dipping low. "To a fancy restaurant?"

"You're not taking me to a steak house, that's for sure."

"Yes, ma'am." He shifts a little closer. Angles his body towards hers. "And how would the evening end?"

There's a wicked little laugh, but then she pushes him back with a hand to his chest. "You giving me a gentleman kiss goodnight when you drop me off at the door, of course."

Rhett lets his hand find her waist and pulls her close. "Really? Just a lil' kiss? You're not gonna invite me in?"

"Well, if I liked our first date, we might go on a second one."

Rhett laughs. He lets his hand drop and steps away, shaking his head.

"Link'd be so damn angry with me if I–"

"And you don't want to make him angry?" Her eyebrow arches and her eyes glint.

Rhett laughs again; breathily, defeated. "He's actually a little scary when he's angry."

"Don't you like being scared?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

She smiles wickedly at him. "Then let's make him angry at ya."

A pleasant shiver rolls down Rhett's spine and his voice shakes just a little when he breathes out a 'yes ma'am' and she takes her hand and leads him to the couch where Jessie greets them with a warm smile and Link looks at him with narrowed eyes that makes Rhett's heart flutter excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say consensual non-con because Rhett wants a scene where the toys he bought are a real tentacle monster trying to breed him, but it's roleplay and he still has a safeword. Nothing happens that he doesn't want. If you're still not sure if you want to read it, feel free to DM me on Tumblr and get a more in-depth description;


End file.
